


A Rude Interruption

by fencesit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Assassination Attempt(s), Cats, Gen, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit
Summary: Things that are happening: shouting, scrambling across the room, realizing you left your gun over on the side table, desperately trying to make your way to the kitchen for a knife, slipping on the floor because you are in your socks and PJs and were not given time to change into your usual work clothes.Things that arenothappening: petting your cat like you should be, you monster.
Relationships: Assassin & Their Cat Who Is Not Pleased To Be Ignored In Favor Of Sudden Knife Fight, Female Assassin & Female Assassin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Original Characters & Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020





	A Rude Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).




End file.
